


Office Romance

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathroom handjobs! I wrote this over a year ago, I'm just now moving it over here from my livejournal. My writing has improved a lot since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

      "W-wait..! Wh-what if s-someone walks in..?" Doug questioned in hushed tones, looking for any excuse to get out of the situation. What ever urge to take a risk he had had earlier was quickly scattering upon actually putting the plan into action. He had never been spontaneous, or one to put himself in unnecessary danger; he just knew that someone was going to catch them and they were both going to get fired.

      "Come on, Dougy...Loosen up." Henry's tone wasn't quite as hushed, clearly less worried about the risks than his skittish partner was. He grabbed the other man's tie as he spoke, loosening it slightly and popping open the top button of his collar. "Live a little! What happened to how eager you were a few minutes ago?"

      He was right; Doug had agreed to it before, despite typically preferring more intimate settings than the men's restroom of their workplace. But things had gotten so out of hand. The harmless flirting had been escalating as the weeks went on and, when a disaster with one of their projects lead to them having a few hours off while janitors cleaned the area, Henry saw it as the perfect chance to make a move. And now Doug found himself pinned against the wall of a bathroom stall.

     "We even headed down here 'cause you were afraid of someone walking in on the office. There's no point in backing out now." His hand was already on Doug's belt, ready to unbuckle it the second that Doug gave him the okay.

      Doug knew he was right; they'd gotten this far already, and he definitely wanted it. Just maybe not in such a sleazy public setting... But it was better than nothing, wasn't it? Henry closed the small gap between them, pressing his hips to the other man's and grinding just slightly as he murmured near his ear. "Come on, Doug... Make a decision..."

      Doug gave in with a small whimper; the friction was enough to distract from his worries. "A-alright..."

      With no hesitation, Henry unfastened Doug's belt and pants, pushing the clothing to the floor as he pressed a rough kiss to his lips. Despite being nervous and distracted, it only took a moment before Doug caught on and began to fumble with Henry's belt buckle as well. It took him quite a bit longer to get Henry's trousers around his ankles than it had taken the other man to undress him, but he hoped the heated kisses would be enough to distract from his inexperience.

      The passionate kissing and grinding against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear was enough to sate them for a moment, but soon enough their underwear had joined their pants on the ground. Henry wasted no time before tending to his partner's erection, spitting into his hand for lubrication before grabbing and stroking.

      There was another whimper from Doug in response, tensing up slightly and arching his back to press himself against the other man's hand. Though the sudden stimulation had caught him off guard, he caught up within a few seconds and began to touch Henry in return. They both found a steady and comfortable pace after a few seconds, falling into an even rhythm of stroking each other.

      More deep, heated, kisses followed, partially from the passion and partially in an attempt at stifling Henry's groans; he wasn't nearly quite enough for public sex otherwise. Doug, on the other hand, didn't have the same problem; his panting and whimpering was hardly loud enough for his partner to hear, letalone anyone who may have been on the other side of the bathroom door.

      But his body language made it clear that he was enjoying it nonetheless, biting at his lip whenever there was a break from the frequent kissing and digging the thin fingers of his free hand into Henry's back to keep him close. His other hand continued to stroke his partner, quickly but gently. He was never a very rough person and his light touch was more teasing than anything else. Henry didn't seem to mind, though, if all of his grunting and gasping was any indication.

      Henry, however, was plenty rough. Though he wasn't hurting his partner, he was using plenty of pressure as he worked his large hand along the other man's member. He continued to suck and kiss along Doug's neck in the meantime, leaving the occasional bite mark and purple hickey that Doug would have to find some way to cover up later on. Doug tilted his head slightly to give his partner better access, eagerly welcoming the biting and kissing as their actions continued.

      Doug knew he wouldn't last long, though. The combination of Henry's kissing and biting and stroking was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, far too soon. He took the chance to choke out a warning, so that his partner could ease up on the pressure if he was interested in prolonging the event. "H-Henry.... I- I'm... " He trailed off in a whimper, finding it hard to finish the sentence.

      The other man had no trouble understanding the generally meaning of his stammering mumbles, but he saw it more as a challenge than a warning. Continuing to kiss and bite at Doug's neck, he stroked him harder and faster, trying his best to push him over the edge. His free hand moved on top of Doug's in the meantime, guiding it to make sure that his stroking wouldn't stop when he hit his peak.

      Henry's quickened pace reached it's goal in no time at all; Doug came with a gasp and a whimper, pressing harder as he continued to stroke his partner. He went mostly limp once he had finished, aside from the movements of his arm, leaning all his weight against the wall of the stall pressed against his back as he tried to catch his breath.

      Henry released Doug's hand upon seeing that the other man had finished, moving it to the wall near Doug's shoulder. He leaned his weight on it to support himself as Doug began to work harder, putting as much speed and pressure into it as the shaky, panting, man could manage. Attempting to stifle another loud moan, he pressed his mouth to Doug's again, kissing deeply and pressing closer against his partner.

      After a minute or two of Doug's increasingly rough stroking, Henry came in the other man's hand with another groan. He buried his face in the smaller man's shoulder as he finished, panting to catch his breath.

      He pulled back after a moment with a slightly awkward chuckle, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping up any fluids that he'd gotten on himself. Doug hesitated before following along himself, visibly unsure of the etiquette involved in such situations. By the time Doug was cleaned up Henry was already fastening his belt back in place, pushing open the stall door. "I'll see you back in the lab." He offered Doug only a smirk and wink before heading out.

      Doug nodded awkwardly and wordlessly in response, pulling his own pants back up into place as he did so. He didn't leave immediately after redressing, taking a moment to lean back against the wall and let the realization of what had just happened sink in.


End file.
